


Abigail's Secrets

by Tesla_HW_Writer



Category: Good Witch (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad News, F/F, Fainting, Family, Family Story, Fear of Death, Fluff and Angst, Foreign Language, Friends to Lovers, Hospitalisation, Love, Merriwick Magic, secret feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesla_HW_Writer/pseuds/Tesla_HW_Writer
Summary: Stephanie is waiting for Abigail's delivery but once again this week Merriwick is late. After a ride with Mayor Tinsdale at Abigail's flowers shop, Stephanie's life will be turn upside down and Abigail's secrets from her past will be revealed.Love can be tricky but worth the risk.
Relationships: Cassie Nightingale/Sam Radford, Stephanie Borden/Abigail Pershing
Comments: 16
Kudos: 36





	1. Hydrangeas Bouquet

**Author's Note:**

> I've Always loved Good Witch and in particular the character of Abigail Pershing, I never found the time to write down my stories about her and my favourite ship, Abigail & Stephanie. So has we are all quarantine, I decided to take the time and share my own stories for them.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy reading as I enjoyed reading yours.
> 
> Have an amazing day,  
> Magically your,  
> T. HW.

Stephanie was waiting for her friend to finally arrive with her daily flower’s order for the Bistro. It wasn’t Abigail habits to be late for this, but this morning as the three previous days, the Merriwick woman wasn’t there at the Bistro opening.

The blonde woman decided to start her day after all the flowers were most of the time for the lunch break when customers had time to stop and admire the bouquet while waiting for their food.

“Hey, Cassie. What can I do for you today?”

“Do you still have your blueberry tea from yesterday special?”

“Coming right at you. Have you seen Abigail this morning? She was supposed to drop me flowers an hour ago.”

“She left early. She was on her way out from Grey House when I came downstairs this morning. She had an important delivery for the Varsity tournament between Middleton & Blairsville High Schools.”

“Oh, she might have forgotten mine then. Are you ok? You seemed preoccupied today.”

“I have this feeling... I can’t shake it off, for a few hours. Lori is supposed to come home for the holidays tonight.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure she will be fine.”

“I hope so,” Cassie said before leaving the Bistro.

Stephanie served a few more customers before leaving the coffee to one of her waitresses. If Abigail was overbooked with the Varsity tournament order, she could drop by and just help her by picking up her order. She was about to leave the Bistro when Martha arrived.

“Ah! Stephanie, have you seen Abigail this morning? I wanted to check with her for the flowers ordered by the Varsity committee, but the shop was closed.”

“That’s weird. According to Cassie, Abigail left early this morning to finish this order. I thought she forgot mine because of it.”

“She didn’t come here?”

“No, I even kept one of her favourite cinnamon doughnuts. I was about to drop by but...”

“The shop is closed. Abigail Pershing vanished again.”

“Let’s go check again, as Cassie used to say, this time might be the good one.”

The two women drove to Abigail’s shop. Stephanie insisted on taking her car, so she would be able to pick up her order if it was by chance ready and she could offer to help to deliver the varsity order. Today was a slow day at the Bistro, and the food truck was on the road with her new partner Julia Gold and her ex-boyfriend Adam. She could take a break from her café to help a friend.

When they arrived in front of the door, they found the shop once again closed. Martha was ready to say “told you so” to the blonde woman when Stephanie silent her.

“Did you just...”

“Something is wrong. I can see Abigail’s handbag on the counter and the computer seemed to be on. She wouldn’t have left without it, right?”

“For sure.”

Stephanie went closer. Putting her hands around her face to shield her eyes from the morning sun and see better inside the shop. Her heart missed a beat. Martha looked at her, surprised.

“Call 9-1-1. We need to go in.”

“Where are you going?”

“Inside!” Stephanie said, entering her catering shop next to Abigail’s shop.

Martha followed her while waiting on the phone for 9-1-1 to answer. Stephanie greeted her employees before entering the back room that she was sharing with Abigail since Mayor Tinsdale discovered it.

“What are you doing?” Martha whispered.

“Since you destroyed Abigail’s wall for one of your treasure hunts, we are sharing this room as office space. Hopefully, she once again forgot to lock her door.”

Stephanie tried her luck, and the door opened. She entered the flower shops and turned on the lights. She immediately saw the unconscious silhouette on the floor behind the counter.

“Oh, my God. Abigail?” Stephanie cried, kneeling next to her friend’s body. “Come on, wake up. What are they doing?”

“There is a massive accident outside Blairsville main road, they are sending us the on-call doctor team from Hillcrest,” Martha explained unlocking the front door for the emergency doctor.

Abigail seemed peaceful and rest, but her heart was pounding against Stephanie’s fingertips, and her forehead was burning hot. Something was clearly wrong, and the poor blond woman was terrified for her friend.

“What happened?”

“I don’t know, dear,” Martha answered, trying to think of a solution.

**_Three hours earlier…_ **

Abigail left Grey House in a hurry. She had to finish the order for the High School Varsity, even if Grace wasn’t on any sports team, Abigail knew that the Varsity tournament was important for her cousin. Her current boyfriend was playing hockey for Middleton. Everything had to be perfect.

She locked the door behind her, she refused to be bothered by the early desperate customers before the official open hour. She only turned on the small light on her work table and the computer to check for any last-minute emails for a possible order change.

She was working on the gymnastics competition bouquet when her phone rang. She let it go on her voicemail, but it rang a second and a third time again. On the fourth time, Abigail decided to finally answer.

“Abigail’s flower market, Abigail on the phone.” She said with her usual sarcastic voice. “Herself. I’m sorry, can you... I... I... Aaron...”

She whispered before fainting the next second.

**Now…**

Stephanie was silently praying while Sam, who happened to be the doctor on call at Hillcrest Hospital, was taking care of Abigail. The blond woman wasn’t really a believer, but after months of relationship with a chaplain, she has found peace in prayers. She got brought back to reality when a phone rang. The phone was on the floor next to Abigail’s hand.

“Hello?”

“Ah, Miss Pershing, finally. The line wasn’t answering. Everything ok?”

“I’m sorry, Miss Pershing isn’t in a position to answer. I’m Stephanie Borden. How can I help you?”

“Mr Ferguson, I was calling Miss Pershing about one of my clients. Unfortunately, I can’t give you more information.”

“Did she said something before the line was cut?”

“We have to go now!” Sam intervened with a worried voice. “We need to get her to the hospital.”

“Everything ok, Miss Borden? Is Miss Pershing, ok? I know it wasn’t good news but...”

“What did she say to you? What did you tell her? She isn’t ok, and the last thing she did was to be on the phone with you, sir!” Stephanie said, trying to hold back her anger and fear.

“My client just passed away, and she seemed... she just said “Aaron” and then the discussion was cut.”

“Is he your client?”

“No, his son.”

While Stephanie was trying to understand what was happening to her friend. Sam and his team of Hillcrest were loading Abigail’s in the ambulance. Martha took the phone from Stephanie’s hand and pushed her softly toward the vehicle.

“She would like to have a friendly face when she wakes up. Now, go!” Martha added with soft authority. “I take care of this.”

While Martha was talking with the mysterious lawyer, the ambulance was rushing to Hillcrest Hospital. Stephanie refused to let Abigail’s hand go. She was terrified to see her friend in such distress. Sam tried to calm her down, but her anxiety was skyrocketing.

“BP over 40 and falling, Pulse one-ten and shredding, pupils dilated and unresponsive. Oxygen saturation, 77. Artificial breathing,” The intern explained while pushing the stretcher toward the OR.

“She needs plasma and O neg, lots of it. I want a complete blood test.” Sam ordered with authority.

“Sam, what is happening?” Stephanie tried to ask, watching Abigail disappearing behind the double door with a doctor team.

“She appears to have massive internal bleeding. Probably a perforating ulcer. Was she stressed lately? Something that you would know and she didn’t want to tell Cassie?”

“Not that I know of. The shop was keeping her quite busy but…”

“Mr Ferguson called her this morning. According to what he said. Someone close to Abigail died a few days ago, and he was calling her to talk about the testament. She fainted when she was on the phone with him,” Martha explained calmly.

“Will she be ok?”

“I don’t know, Stephanie, it’s too early to tell. The doctors will do their best, I promise.”

Sam left the two women behind and went to work on his wife’s cousin case. Martha tried to comfort Stephanie, but the blond woman was terrified to lose her best friend. She needed to find this Aaron. She needed to understand why Abigail fainted and was on a life-threatening situation while yesterday she was still complaining about the indecisive customers.

“Richard Ginsberg,” Martha whispered while Stephanie was trying to unlock Abigail’s phone.

“Excuse me?”

“The dead friend’s name. Richard Ginsberg.”

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._ **


	2. A strand of Solomon's Seal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The answer is in the flower symbol… (check the title before reading you might have some answers.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for the delay some trouble with my flat.  
> Here is the new chapter…

_“Richard Ginsberg,” Martha whispered while Stephanie was trying to unlock Abigail’s phone._

_“Excuse me?”_

_“The dead friend’s name. Richard Ginsberg.”_

“How did you get the name?”

“When you are playing the mayor card, you can obtain a lot of information. You can, now, find the son, if you want to.”

“Thank you. I should call Cassie first. She had this bad feeling the entire morning. Once again, she was right.” Stephanie added before getting up.

Cassie arrived half an hour later and fell immediately into her friend’s arms. The older Merriwick succeeded to comfort everyone, even if, secretly inside, she was terrified for her cousin.

Stephanie was walking back and forth in the waiting room when Abigail’s phone that she was keeping in her hand started to ring. She didn’t know if she should answer or not? Especially when the caller name was as mysterious as הבן שלי (habenn chély) followed by a red heart.

“You should answer,” Cassie advised her. “It could be an answer to your questions.”

“Hello?”

“Ima Abi?”

“I’m sorry, she isn’t available right, now. I’m Stephanie, can I help you?”

“I’m Aaron. My father’s lawyer called saying that Abi was having some troubles. Is she ok? Where is she?”

“She will be fine, hopefully. Are you alone, right now?”

“I’m in my dorm in Chicago. Alone, yes. My aunt is in New York. What is happening with Abi?”

“She had to go to hospital.”

“Is she… Did she…”

Stephanie was lost facing distress in the young boy voice. She didn’t know how to respond. Cassie got up and took the phone from Stephanie’s hand.

“Hey, Aaron, right? I’m Cassie, Abigail’s cousin. What are you doing right now?”

Without too much struggle, Cassie succeeded to answer the young boy’s worries and questions. When they hung up, the older Merriwick was softly smiling. The silence took back control of the room, and the three women waited for news.

Two hours later, Sam reappeared in the waiting room, exhausted but with a small smile that Cassie could recognise from miles away. Abigail wasn’t out of the wood, yet but she was tough and would certainly not give up, now.

Stephanie was finally relieved by Sam’s words, but she refused to leave the hospital until she could see Abigail in person. Dr Radford promised the blond woman to come and get her as soon as the young Merriwick would be in a room.

Martha had to return to her mayor’s duty, and Cassie promised Stephanie to come back as soon as Lori would settle down at Grey house. These holidays were supposed to be a celebration before Nick’s and Grace’s departure for college.

The young Bistro owner finally found her way toward her best friend’s hospital room. It felt cold and smell way too much like hospital and cleaning products. Stephanie promised herself to bring some flowers to change the surrounding.

“She will hate this colour, for sure,” A voice intervened behind Stephanie’s back.

The young woman jumped from the chair she was sitting on and turned around. She ended up face to face with a young and athletic man, around Nick and Grace’s age. His long dark hair was tamed in a ponytail, and his blue eyes were full of worries and sadness. He couldn’t take off his eyes from Abigail’s unconscious silhouette.

“Excuse me?”

“I’m Aaron, I called this morning. Stephanie, right?”

“How did you get here… So fast?”

“I wanted to be here as soon as I got you on the phone. But, I received a call from the dean, himself, telling me that I was free to go to Middleton for my family emergency, that my request was accepted.”

“You pull a request to come here?”

“Oh, I didn’t even know that it was possible. Apparently, a certain mayor Tinsdale, a friend of Abi called and threatened the entire administration of the University of Chicago.”

“Very much, Martha,” Stephanie said with a shy smile. “Come on, sit down, you must be exhausted.”

The young man obeyed and sat down next to Abigail’s bed. Stephanie observed him, ready to jump on him if he was trying anything to hurt her best friend. She was surprised to see him acted with softness and kindness. Aaron was careful with every one of his gestures. He made sure that Abigail’s face wasn’t bothered by any wild strand of hair.

“How do you know Abigail?”

“She raised me when I was a kid. She used to date my father.”

Stephanie realised that she never knew much about Abigail’s past before she moved to Middleton. She knew about New York, and her job in the advertisement but other than that Abigail’s history was a real mystery. She sat down next to Aaron and wait for him to tell this part of the story.

“She met my father when I was seven. She was super young, but she was already tough and very sarcastic. I remember that my father was always talking about this mysterious woman who was working for the ad corporation that my grandfather’s company engaged for a project. And one day, she just appeared by magic on our doorstep and didn’t leave for six years.”

“Six years?”

“Yeah, she left just before her thirtieth birthday, I know because I had a super gift prepared and I never had the chance to give it to her. She was like a mother to me, she still is in away.”

“How so?”

“She never missed my birthday or Hanukka even after she left us. Every year, I receive a gift and a call from her at these periods. She even met me in secret for my 18th birthday a couple of months ago. Abi wanted to see me, make sure I was ok. She was always worried about me.”

Stephanie remembered the secret weekend trip to New York which Abigail refused to take about. The young woman could feel that Aaron was keeping something from herself, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. She was about to ask him when the young man just unload his bags. His voice was full of anger and pain.

“Even dead, he continues to be responsible for her pain. My father,” Aaron added, looking at Stephanie with sadness in his eyes. “When she left, even if my father said that she left because of a job opportunity, I knew it wasn’t the truth. Have you ever seen Abi afraid?”

“Once, a few months ago, when a loved one ended up at this same hospital after a crash.”

“She is the strongest woman I’ve ever met and yet more than once in my childhood, I saw fear in her eyes. My father wasn’t the kindest man ever, especially after a bad day or a couple of drinks. I was used to it, he never hurt me or anything, but when Abi was in our lives, she always tried to protect me from it, making sure I wasn’t in the same room when my father had his moments.”

“Are you telling me that your father…”

“Yes. My aunt even told me, a few years after that, Abigail tried to take me from him to protect me.”

“That’s why she left?”

“She left because my father slapped her one time too many. He threatened her to take me away from her and forbidden her to see me ever again. She left to protect me, making sure that I still got someone in my corner.”

“So why your father put her on his will? Her lawyer called for this.”

“I have no ideas. My aunt was the one who was taking care of my father’s business since he was sick. All I know is that her name was forbidden in my father’s house. All I did was to track Abigail down when I learned that she left New York without saying goodbye. When I heard about Middleton, I hoped to be accepted at the University of Chicago, so I would be closer to her.”

Stephanie was about to ask another question when a nurse entered the room and asked them to leave. The young woman tried to resist, refusing to leave Abigail alone in a cold place like this. The nurse found a compromise and invited them to go get a coffee or something while she was checking on her patient.

“I see you check your phone. Is everything alright? If you need to go somewhere, I can stay here with Abi. I have nowhere else to go.”

“I just need to check on my restaurant, but it can wait a little bit more. Do you have somewhere to stay the night?”

“Honestly, I didn’t think that far, yet. All that mattered this morning was to come to see Abi.”

“I have a spare key of Abigail’s house. If you want, you can drop your bags and rest a bit. I’m sure she would want you to stay at her place. I can ask Cassie to prepare you the guest room.”

“I don’t want to bother. I…”

“It’s not how it’s work in Middleton, darling, you are Abigail’s family, you are family. And we don’t leave family behind.”

“I understand why she chose to move here,” Aaron said with a smile. “I don’t want to leave her alone too long. She can’t wake up with no one in here.”

“She won’t be. I’ll call Cassie, I’m sure we can find a way to make sure that Abigail isn’t alone.”

Aaron was feeling safe with Stephanie, if Abigail was trusting her, he could do the same without even a doubt. Also, even if the young woman seemed to hide something from him, he knew that she would never arm Abigail.

When Cassie arrived, she wasn’t surprised to meet Aaron. The young man seemed to be close to Abigail on the phone, and she knew that he would find his way toward her. She offered her to stay with Abigail while he and Stephanie were going to Abigail’s house, but the young student refused. He preferred to stay at the hospital.

“I can drop his stuff on the way to Grey House and check on the Bistro to make sure that Jennifer had no problem with the closing.”

“It works for me,” Stephanie said before looking at Aaron for his answer.

“Same. Thank you, Cassie. I’m happy that Abi found a family here.”

“It can be yours too if you want it,” Cassie added before picking up Aaron’s bag. “Sam will drive you home after if shift if you want. Grey House is just next to Abigail’s house.”

“Sam?” Aaron asked, afraid to miss something.

“Docteur Radford, my husband and Abigail’s doctor.”

Aaron smiled. Middleton was clearly full of surprises, the perfect place for his dear Abi. He was here for only an hour, and he already understood why Middleton was screaming “home”. Once everyone agreed with the plan, Aaron asked if he could return to see Abigail. Cassie left the hospital while Stephanie was getting tea for both of them.

The young man took advantage of being alone to talk to Abigail. He also prayed. He knew that Abigail never believed in any god, that her religion was more magic and curses, but he couldn’t miss a chance. Aaron was praying in Hebrew the language she taught to Abigail and used to keep their discussions from his father. His forehead resting on Abigail’s hand, he needed to feel her skin against him to calm his secret fears.

“Mal'ach sheli at baha.” A weak and soft voice said.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Habenn shéli = my son.**

**Mal'ach sheli at baha = My angel, you came.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it…
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave kudos and comments.
> 
> Magically yours,  
> T. HW


	3. A lonely white carnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowers hold all the secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a new chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> See you at the end.

_The young man took advantage of being alone to talk to Abigail. He also prayed. He knew that Abigail never believed in any god, that her religion was more magic and curses, but he couldn’t miss a chance. Aaron was praying in Hebrew the language she taught to Abigail and used to keep their discussions from his father. His forehead resting on Abigail’s hand, he needed to feel her skin against him to calm his secret fears._

_“Mal'ach sheli at baha.” A weak and soft voice said._

“Yes, I came. You are in the hospital.”

“What happened?” Abigail grunted trying to move.

“Don’t move, I’ll get the doctor.”

“Stay.”

Aaron sat back down. He refused to let Abigail’s hand go. It took a few minutes to the young Merriwick to be fully awake, and after the doctors and nurses parade, Abigail finally spoke to him.

“How did you know?”

“Let say that your mayor, your cousin and your girlfriend can be very persuasive.”

“My girlfriend?” Abigail asked, confused.

“Come on, the cute blond, beautiful smile, incredible blue eyes, full of energy and overprotective. Don’t tell me that everyone here believes the best friend story?”

“She is… My best friend.”

“If you say so. She was quite ferocious when they tried to kick her out. She wouldn’t let anyone approached you without checking what they were doing.”

“She is like this with everyone. It’s how Middleton works. Tell me, how are you doing? How is Chicago, are you settling in?”

“You almost died, and all you do is checking on me? Ima Abi, I’m not a kid anymore, I will survive university.”

“You’ll always be my boy. I’m so happy to see you.”

“I would have preferred better circumstances, but I’m happy to be here. Finally, meet this, Stephanie, you were talking about at my birthday dinner.”

“I did not…”

“Oh, really? You should come to try Stephanie’s Monte Cristo, this one is a shame next to it. And I don’t even speak about her chocolate cake with whipped cream topping. I promise next time we see each other I bring you Cinnamon doughnuts, you will love it, you still love, cinnamon, right? Do I continue?” Aaron asked with a proud smile. “You talked about her non-stop for an hour. I didn’t even know you had a flower shop until I drove by this morning.”

“Wait you drove here? What did you tell your father? What?”

“You don’t remember? Why are you here and all?”

“Remember what?”

“You fainted and almost died because Mr Ferguson called you for my father last wishes. My father is dead.”

“I’m sorry. I…”

“I’m not.”

Aaron couldn’t stay and do nothing when he saw Abigail cried. He got up from the chair and lied down on the bed next to her, making sure to not hurt her. The young man hugged Abigail as if it was their last time together.

“So will you tell her?”

“Tell what to whom?” Abigail asked, hiding her face in the young man long hair.

“Your feelings, to Stephanie. You almost died, and she dropped everything to be with you. If she is not here, yet, it’s because Cassie and your doctor tricked her into the cafeteria to get something to eat and drink. She has a spare key to your house. You have her name under Stephanie and not under Stephanie whatever her last name is like you do with your professional contacts.”

“Sometimes I’m asking myself why I love you.” Abigail joked.

“Because I’m right about Stephanie, plus I’m amazing, awesome and incredibly talented. And because, thanks to Aunty Ruth, you’ve learned how to be a perfect Jewish mother.”

Abigail always felt her heart exploded with love and pride when Aaron was referring to her as his mother. She ever made sure that the young man never forgot his biological mother, but she couldn’t help and see him as her son even if she hadn’t been very much present in his life after she ran away from Aaron’s father.

“Stephanie loves men and…”

“You love men too. You’re the one who taught me why pick one flavour of ice cream when you can have them all?”

“You were eight, and you couldn’t pick between raspberry and blueberry ice cream. It’s clearly not the same.”

“It is. You are an incredible woman. Sometimes a bit too much sarcastic and mysterious, but it’s why people love you. Plus I’m sure, Stephanie had the chance like me to see your soft, kind and loving side.”

“I have a reputation to keep. I’m not soft…”

“Oh yes, you are when you stop pretending,” Stephanie said on the doorstep of the room.

Abigail blushed in an instant. Stephanie smiled at Aaron and offered him a tea before sitting down on the chair, left vacant by the young man. The young Merriwick seemed to be speechless for the first time since Stephanie had met her.

“I’m sorry, Sam stopped me in the hallway to speak about what will happen for you in the next days.”

“Please tell I can leave that place rapidly. These walls are terribly boring, and what is this yellow? Since when lemon yellow is a colour to paint a wall?”

“Told you!” Aaron said proudly. “What did Dr Radford said?”

“Two days in here at least and after it’s bed rest and you need someone to check on you. At the first fever or faint, you are back here. Do you want me to call Donovan?”

“Hell no! Less I see a Davenport better I feel. And you, young man, you have school. And your dad’s funeral.”

“I didn’t want to go at first, even less now that you need us. And for university, I don’t have to go, not until next Monday. Thanks to your Mayor, I’m allowed to skip university until the end of the week. You are stuck with me plus you need someone to take care of you.”

“He is right, you need someone to take care of you. It’s either that or you move back to Grey House with the lovebirds.”

“No way! With Nick and Grace leaving for University soon and Lori back in town, I’m good at my place.”

Even if Aaron was allowed to skip university for the week, as soon as Sam dropped him at Abigail’s house, he started to work on his uni essays for the following week. He needed to finish it before Abigail came back home so he could enjoy every moment with her.

At dinner, that night, he met Cassie and Sam’s children. Their family tree was a bit complex, but he had fun talking video game creation with Nick and listen to Grace, who spoke about the Merriwick History. Listening to her was sending him back to his childhood when Abi was always finding some time to tell him bedtime stories about this beautiful and magic family of the Merriwick. Lori was too quiet for him, but he knew that she was trying to see under what label put him. Trustworthy or no? Probably something she was used to doing as a reporter.

Stephanie checked on him as soon as she went back from the hospital. When he learned that she was living on the other side of the town, he invited her to stay for the night. He would take Abigail’s bed, and she could stay in the guest room. After all, the hospital and her Café was closer to Abigail’s house.

“I should text Abigail to tell her that you are ok?”

“Already did!” Aaron said, showing her his text conversation with Abigail.

“You don’t text in English with her?”

“My mother was from Israel, she was an actress. My father was Jewish, but he never spoke Hebrew. You are American, Aaron speaks English.” Aaron said, imitating his father’s voice. “When Abigail and I became close, she knew a few words of Hebrew from old Merriwick stories, so I taught her just like my mother did. It was our secret from my dad. After all, she was the one who was driving me to Sunday School, so she used to stay and learn with me. We started to talk and write in Hebrew. It stayed a habit even after she left.”

“I never imagined Abigail being a kid people.”

“She loves kids. She was twenty-four, and yet, she took me under her wings without asking anything in return. She always made sure that my mother was not forgotten, but she became Ima Abi.”

“Ima?”

“Mum. I could teach you some expressions if you want.”

“It’s your secret with Abigail. I don’t want to interfere.”

“I’m offering. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind. You mean a lot to her, you know?”

“I’m just her friend.”

“Just so you know, Abigail Pershing doesn’t do friendship. Professional relationship, yes. Friendly acquaintances, if necessary, yes. Friendship, hardly. Friendship can get you hurt, and Abi doesn’t get hurt. So if she calls you, her friend, it means a lot.”

“She means a lot to me too. We weren’t always this close, but we learned to tame each other spirit.”

“So I don’t see any problem to teach you some basics. Ok, the easiest, Shalom,” Aaron concluded.

Stephanie listened and repeated every word and expression that Aaron was saying. She was an excellent student, even if honestly, she would have forgotten everything when the morning would come.

“Ok, just one more.”

“The last one. I won’t even remember them tomorrow.”

“I’m sure this one, you will,” Aaron said with a happy smile. “Ani ohevet otach, Abigail shéli.”

“Ani… What? The only word I get is Abigail.”

“Try again.”

“Ani ohevet…”

“Ani ohevet.”

“Otach…”

“Otach.”

“Ani ohevet otach… Abigail shéli.”

“Ani… Ani ohevet otach… Ani ohevet otach, Abigail shéli. I did it!” Stephanie said proudly. “Probably not a language I will learn in the future, but it sounds like music. What does that mean?”

“Hmm?” The young man said, pretending that he didn’t hear the question.

“What does… “Ani ohevet otach” means.”

“You know, it’s just a way to great an excellent friend. This kind of friends that we American tend to have and call “just friend” or “best friend”.”

“Why do I feel you are lying to me.”

“I’m not lying just telling the “truth”,” Aaron said, trying to avoid the real translation.

“Aaron?”

“Ok, fine but can you said it one last time, it sounds funny with your American accent. Surprisingly, Abi has more of a British accent when she speaks Hebrew.”

“Ani ohevet otach, Abigail shéli. That was that? Right?”

“Yep, perfect! Next time, you’ll just have to say it to ima, and it might pull both of your head out of your respective asses,” Aaron explained while writing something on his notepad. “Good night. Thanks for the company. See you tomorrow.”

Stephanie waited for Aaron to be out of the living room to pick up the notepad on the coffee table. The young man had a soft and lovely handwriting. She wasn’t able to understand the first line of symbols. It was probably the expression that Aaron made her repeat over and over. Under she could read "Ani ohevet otach, Abigail shéli." When her eyes landed on the translation, her heart missed a beat. The next second, it started to run a marathon against her ribcage. Aaron had made her said:

**_I love you, my Abigail._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Don't hesitate to leave message, review and kudos.  
> I love them very much.
> 
> With all my magic,  
> Magically yours,  
> T. HW.


	4. A Gardenia for your Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowers are revealing their secrets, will Stephanie be able to keep hers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again. With new flowers and chapter…
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> See you at the end.
> 
> T. HW.

_The next second, it started to run a marathon against her ribcage. Aaron had made her said:_

_**I love you, my Abigail.** _

The young woman felt a storm growing in her heart and soul. Of course, she loved Abigail, she was her best friend. The young Merriwick had always challenged her, protected her and saved her from her failed relationship. She always had been a good listener, even if she liked to pretend otherwise. She is the one who pushed her to realise her dream, the catering company, the food truck, even the Halloween theme menu that she was designing every year now.

Obviously, she had been terrified when she found Abigail unconscious on the floor of her flower shop, but she would have been too if it was Grace or Cassie. Would she? The young Merriwick was an essential part of her life. She knew how to cheer her up on a bad day at the Bistro or after an nth break-up. She was clearly family, now. The one person to whom she was running to when darkness was trying to take control of her life. She was bringing light even in her darkest day. Aaron might be right, she might appreciate Abigail more than she would accept to confess to the world.

“Hey, everything ok, here?” A voice asked from the door.

“Oh my god, Cassie,” Stephanie said, hiding the notepad behind her back.

“I saw the lights still on. I just come to check. I didn’t know you were here.”

“I came after the hospital. I promise Abigail I’d check on Aaron before going home. He asked me to stay, the night.”

“You are sure you ok? You seemed tormented.”

“I’m just tired, it was a long day.”

It wasn’t a lie, she was truly exhausted but deep down her feeling storm was still raging. Cassie was about to leave when Stephanie stopped her. The older Merriwick had this enigmatic smile that only she had the secret of.

“How did you know that Jack or Sam was the one?”

“I couldn’t imagine my future without them in it the second I’ve met them. They both stood by my side and challenged me in their way. I can’t pass a day without thinking of them, of their kindness and love. Their eyes are my home, their arms my refuge when the storm rage outside.”

“You love storms.”

“Not all of them are kind and welcoming with the Merriwick,” Cassie answered with a smile.

“Was it mutual? I mean, did they knew right away?”

“Is it really what matters? What is essential? When do we realise it or when we act for it and take the dive?”

“The dive can be terrifying,” Stephanie said to herself. “So terrifying.”

“For our hearts, a frank no is still better than an eternal maybe. The Merriwick family would be lucky to have you,” Cassie added before leaving for Grey House.

Once again, Cassie had answered all her unsaid questions. The ones that she couldn’t even ask to herself. The blond woman ripped the page from the notepad before going to the guest room. This night, she dreamt, dreamt of the beautiful redhead who had little by little found her way to her heart.

Two days later, Abigail was back at home. The young Merriwick was happy to be back in her own bed far from this depressing hospital room. Stephanie returned to work full time at the Bistro but couldn’t help coming to check on Aaron and Abigail every night after she closed the Bistro. She always found an excuse. She needed to drop some pastries to Cassie for the Bed&Breakfast’s breakfast. She was in the neighbourhood because Mrs Grant ordered a dinner box, but her car broke down. But the main excuse was always, I didn’t want you to starve to death, Aaron can’t feed you with only grilled cheese and pasta.

“You know you could simply tell her what we rehearsed the first night,” Aaron suggested while Abigail was sleeping in her room. “You wouldn’t need excuses anymore.”

“You are sure that you aren’t a Merriwick?”

“Raised by one, remember? Come on, I’m leaving in two days. I need to know that my Ima Abi is happy and loved.”

“No matter what, she will always be loved. She is Abigail Pershing. Everyone loves her here.”

That night, Stephanie fell asleep on the couch in Abigail’s living room. She didn’t hear Aaron leaving the house to reach Grey House, where Nick and Grace were waiting for him. They sat in the small garden behind the Bed & Breakfast and planned their love trap.

“We can’t do that at the Bistro. Abigail would be exhausted. Grey House is full for the weekend,” Grace explained writing down some information.

“We could do it at Abigail’s tomorrow night.”

“In fact…”

“Come on guys, I know you are organising a party for me, tomorrow night at Grey House.”

“How?” Nick asked, disappointed. “We wanted to be a surprise.”

“I overheard Stephanie on the phone. It could be a two bird one stone situation. The party inside and here in the garden far from people’s eyes we could organise a little table for two.”

“No doubt, you are part of the Merriwick family,” Grace intervened with pride. “That’s an excellent idea.”

“Yeah, and who would cook? Clearly not me or you,” Nick said, looking at Grace with a sorry look.

“Don’t count on me. Stephanie banned me from the kitchen when I tried to make a grilled cheese for Abigail.”

“We could ask, mum. After all, Stephanie is taking care of the food for the party. She will be busy at the Bistro, so we will be able to organise it at Grey House without too much problem.”

Little by little, their plan was taking form. Nick was supposed to keep Aaron away from Grey House until the surprise party. So they would ask George to organise everything at Grey House while the boys would keep company to Abigail and Grace would take care of Stephanie and keep her away from the garden until the party.

The day after, Nick and Aaron were playing video games in Abigail’s living room when the women appeared from the corridor. She seemed exhausted, but at least she was able to walk way better than the day before.

“Hey kids, what are you doing?” Abigail asked, kissing Aaron in his hair.

“Teaching Nick how to lose at NHL 20. How are you feeling today?”

“Better, I didn’t even hear Stephanie left. I fell asleep like a rock last night.”

“She left early, she had something to prepare at the Bistro. Come sit down, I’ll make you a tea.”

“Don’t bother, I…”

“It will let Nick breathe a bit after his seventh defeat,” Aaron added before going to the kitchen. “The orange camomile or the blueberry one?”

“The blueberry one, please.”

Abigail was happy to have her step-son in Middleton, and she could feel the sadness waiting in the darkness to jump at her throat when he would leave again for Uni. She never realised that she was missing him that much. She always had a thought for him wherever she was on the globe, but she never realised how much she needed him in her life. This call, her little visit to the hospital and the dance she shared with Death made her realised that her priorities needed to change.

“I’m sorry that you’ve missed your father funeral.”

“I’m not. He wasn’t alone. He never took time for me when I needed him when mum died; when you had to leave; when school was too harsh. He wasn’t there, you were. The decision was easy. Plus I like it here. People are nice, and it’s where your home is now.”

“You know that you are always welcome here. Whenever you want.”

“I know that now.”

When Nick received the message from Grace, he showed it to Aaron, who smiled like a kid discovering his gifts on Christmas. They both jumped from the couch and started to get ready.

“What it’s happening?”

“Nick and Grace are inviting me to the movie theatre. They are projecting an old action movie.”

“Oh. I’ll change and probably go to Grey House for the evening.”

“That’s a great idea,” Aaron said, taming his long hair in a ponytail. “You should put the dress you were wearing on my birthday.”

“Why?”

“It was looking good on you.”

Abigail knew about the secret party, so if Aaron liked this dress, she would wear it for him. She changed and dressed up for the evening without knowing that she would be the one surprised in the end. She checked her make-up, she was quite satisfied by the results even if her eyes were still looking a bit tired, she wasn’t looking like a vampire or a zombie anymore.

“Mukhann, Ima Abi?”

“Ken, ani.”

A few seconds later, Abigail appeared in the living room. They left for Grey House where Nick had to pick-up Grace, the excuse to make sure that Aaron would come at the party without knowing. Thankfully, the young student was an excellent actor and acted surprised when he entered the living room, and everyone screamed

“Surprise”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your time.
> 
> I hope you liked it. Don't hesitate to leave a kudos or a review.
> 
> Magically yours,  
> T. HW.


	5. A Bed of Red Salvia Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are close to the end. This chapter is the last one before the Epilogue…  
> It's time for you to read what you've waited for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before the epilogue. Thank you for your support and your kind words everyone.
> 
> Magically yours,  
> T. HW.

_A few seconds later, Abigail appeared in the living room. They left for Grey House where Nick had to pick-up Grace, the excuse to make sure that Aaron would come at the party without knowing. Thankfully, the young student was an excellent actor and acted surprised when he entered the living room, and everyone screamed_

_“Surprise”._

“You shouldn’t have guys. Is that…”

“Red velvet, chocolate and vanilla whipped cream topping,” Abigail intervened, “I hope you still love it.”

“Of course. Thank you!”

Aaron hugged Abigail with love. He refused to let go for long minutes. The Merriwick woman’s arms felt like home. The rest of the party stayed quiet, refusing to break the moment.

“It’s good to have you home. I know it’s not the best circumstances, but I’m glad you came.”

“I’m glad too. Plus, I won’t be far now. Just a little over three hours. I could come and visit, or you could.”

“I’d like that,” Abigail said before kissing him on the cheek. “I missed you.”

The little party continued, Abigail was happy to see her step-son fitting perfectly in her Middleton family. She observed him talking with Martha, laughing with Cassie, and teased Grace and Nick as brothers and sisters would do.

“Why you never talked about him?” Lori asked, sitting next to Abigail on the couch. “He seems to be a nice kid.”

“His father wasn’t really fond of me after we broke up. I just wanted to protect him.”

“It’s nice to see you smile. You scared us. I never thought I could lose you. I know we didn’t always have a good relationship, but when Cassie said you were at the hospital, I was terrified.”

“I wasn’t the best aunt when we met, but I promise you that I’ll do my best to make it up to you.”

“Stay around, alive and happy that would be perfect.”

“I can do that.”

They hugged until Nick interrupted them with a proud smile. Abigail knew that this smile was always synonymous of troubles. Lori smiled at Nick and left as if she knew something was coming. Abigail got up trying to playfully intimidate her cousin’s step-son without success.

“Grace needs to talk to you. She asked to come and get you, it’s, you know, girl’s talk.”

“Where is she?”

“The back garden, under the willow tree.”

“Thank you. And thank you for Aaron,” Abigail added, putting a hand on Nick’s shoulder. “It means a lot to me.”

“He is cool. It’s nice to have another ally against the Merriwick women’s superpowers.”

Abigail thanked him again and went to the garden to find Grace. There was no one under the willow tree excepted a table set up for two. There were flowers and candles and two plats covered to keep it warm.

“Abigail? Ah, here you are. Aaron and Grace told me I would find you here.”

“Aaron?”

“Yeah, they said that you were waiting for me in the garden. Wow… You did this?” Stephanie asked when she saw the table for two.

“I…, Nick told me that Grace wanted to talk!”

“Grace was… Wait, it’s… a perfect Merriwick trap. I understand now why Aaron seemed so happy.”

“What do you mean.”

“Bring two people in the same place at the same time to make them realise something? The ultimate Merriwick move.”

Stephanie pulled the chair and invited Abigail to sit down. Now that they were both alone and safe, why not enjoy a nice dinner and talk about them. Once the young Merriwick was settled down, Stephanie sat down next to her.

“They even got your favourite meal,” Stephanie said, admiring the plat. “Cassie probably helped them, there is no way that the kids did that.”

“I don’t see any grilled cheese or muffin so yeah, probably Cassie’s work. But I still don’t understand why all the fuss.”

“I think I do. I almost lost you, Abigail. You are my best friend, probably the only person who knows how to cheer me up no matter what, and not a week ago, you almost die!”

“Hey! Hey! I’m fine now. I won’t go anywhere. I’m sorry that I scared you. I’ve been stressed lately with all the ceremonies, the wedding season coming up and the varsity, my body needed a break.”

“I think Cassie is right.”

“About what?”

“It’s better to have a frank no than an eternal maybe. I can’t risk it anymore. Pfff, it’s tough!” Stephanie added with a shy smile.

“Stephanie, you can tell me anything. I know I haven’t talked about Aaron or my past, but you can trust me. I can listen, I’m here for you.”

Stephanie pulled out the paper that she kept in her pocket since her lesson with Aaron. She checked it one last time before diving into Abigail’s eyes. She took the other woman’s hand in hers and took a deep breath.

“Ok. We didn’t really start on the best foot, but I can’t dream of a better friend than you. You’ve always reminded me that I needed to challenge myself; still trying to reach for a better and more ideal situation. You’ve been there for me no matter what, even if sometimes you did it with clumsiness or sarcasm, I know that I can always count on your support and presence by my side. So, I think Aaron is right, I should challenge myself one last time.”

“What did Aaron told you?”

“Nothing terrible, don’t worry. In fact, he taught me something very useful,” Stephanie smiled, one deep breath and she continued, “ani ohevet otach, Abigail shéli.”

Abigail stayed shocked and speechless. Stephanie was afraid, but she kept looking at the woman of her dream, refusing to give up. The young woman would face the situation no matter what the ending of it. The young Merriwick took her time to find her words, she held on tight on Stephanie’s hand before answering with the softest voice.

“Gam ani ohevet otach, ahouvati shéli.”

“I… I… Don’t know anything else. I didn’t…”

Abigail smiled before stealing her a kiss. It was brief but as intense as in their dreams. Stephanie kissed her back, letting her hand getting adventurous in the beautiful red hair of her lover. They hugged, forehead to forehead, they stayed there, in silence. Their smiles were enough to translate their feeling of the instant.

“I love you too, my love,” were the only words that Abigail whispered at this instant, making sure that her new lover understood her answer, this time.

Cheers and applause could be heard from the house. When the two women looked toward where the sounds were coming from, they could see the three young adults cheering with happy smiles. Cassie and Sam hugging in the back and Martha, was she crying? The story certified that it was allergies. Abigail and Stephanie were at the beginning of a beautiful adventure surrounding by the best family and community they could ask for.

**_Life and love can be sinuous rivers but it's so worth it to take a dive in…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this last chapter. I Don't really want to leave yet so see you in a couple of days for the final chapter, the epilogue of this adventure.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writting it and reading your reviews.
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and reviews.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Magically yours,  
> T. HW.


	6. River of red roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end for us… But only the beginning for our little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the epilogue of our adventure.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> Don't hesitated to leave a review or a kudos at the end.
> 
> Magically yours,  
> T. HW

**Six months later…**

If Sam and Cassie were the magic couple of Middleton, for a few months now, Abigail and Stephanie were the power couple of the small town. Everyone was smiling whenever they were seeing Abigail at the Bistro counter waiting for her coffee in the morning, or Stephanie bringing lunch boxes to the flower’s shop at noon.

This morning, when Abigail got up, Stephanie had already left for work. They weren’t living together, yet but they couldn’t pass one night apart and were always ending up at each other place.

It became a habit, every night after closing her shop, Abigail was going to the Bistro and waited for her lover, enjoying a cup of tea and preparing the next days; working on her flowers shipments and orders for her customers. After the evening rush, Stephanie would close the Bistro, and depending on the weather, they would enjoy a walk into town or just go home and enjoy a lovely evening together.

Abigail took her time to get ready. After all, it would be a slow day at the flower shop, so she was savouring every minute of her morning before driving to town. After a delightfully hot shower, the young Merriwick found a single rose on the kitchen counter with a tiny note: **_Happy Birthday, love._** Abigail smiled, smelling the flower. When she opened the fridge, she couldn’t help laughing. Stephanie had left another tiny note next to one of her favourite cupcake. **_No candle, yet, but enjoy, until tonight._** When she put on her summer trench, she found another note, folded in her pocket. **_I know you don’t like birthday attention, but I can’t help it. Have a beautiful day, my love. I can’t wait to see you._** Abigail smiled when she smelled the soft and sweet perfume of Stephanie on the paper.

She drove to the Bistro for her morning coffee, hoping to see her girlfriend and thank her properly. When she arrived, her coffee was waiting for her on the countertop. Jennifer, the waitress, smiled at her. Explaining that Stephanie had to leave for a couple of meetings out of town. Adam was covering Stephanie’s work for today. She thanked them and left for her work, a little disappointed to know that her girlfriend had to go out of town on this particular day.

At her shop, she found one last gift from Stephanie. The blond woman did work hard to show to Abigail that even if she wasn’t there, she was still thinking of her. Stephanie had left a small box with a tiny note. **_One day, you’ll learn to close that door. Couldn’t help thinking of you when I saw it. I hope you’ll love it. All my love._** Abigail opened the small box and found a beautiful plumeria pendant. The necklace was a beautiful white gold with discrete pink and yellow diamonds on the flower petals. Happy tears appeared at the corners of her eyes, she knew the profound symbol of this flower. Over the fact that it was Abigail’s favourite flowers, it also meant eternal and intense love.

“Everything ok?” Cassie asked, entering the shop.

“Yes, sorry,” Abigail said, smiling, erasing her tears. “Stephanie surprised me again. My powers are broken when it’s about her and her surprises.”

“She loves you. She wants to make you happy, even when she isn’t around. May I?” Cassie added, offering her cousin to help her with the necklace.

At noon, Jennifer brought her, her favourite bagel and dessert with another note. **_I’m sad to not be with you, but I’ll make it up to you tonight. Love you._** Stephanie had left her orders before leaving town. She pinned all the tiny notes left by Stephanie to the small board behind her counter, look at them with a happy smile before returning to her work.

Just before seven, as she was about to close her shop, Abigail received a message from her lover, telling her that she was on her way back to town. The young Merriwick impatient made sure that everything was closed and ready for the following day; computer off, flowers watered, office door locked. She was about to turn off the light when the bell over the entrance door tinted.

“We are closed.”

“Hopefully not for me?”

Abigail turned around with a genuine smile enlightening her face. Her beautiful girlfriend was standing in the middle of her shop with a box of cinnamon rolls. The young Merriwick took her in her arms and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

“I missed you, today,” She whispered, caressing Stephanie’s cheek with softness. “Are you trying to make me fat?”

“It’s difficult to offer you flowers and chocolate when you are the one who is sailing it in town. I hope you still like them?”

“I still do. How was your day?”

The two women talked about their day on their drive home. Abigail wasn’t the kind of person to celebrate her birthday, but with Stephanie in her life now, she was enjoying the idea of celebrating it around a nice meal and some cuddles on her couch.

The young Merriwick had that feeling bothering her guts, but she couldn’t put the finger on it. She knew it wasn’t something terrible, but since her visit to the hospital six months ago, she always had that little fear to let her family down. Stephanie took her hand, and they both entered the house.

“Happy birthday!”

“Aaron? What are you doing here!” Abigail said happily, hugging her step-son in her arms. “How did you get here?”

“Stephanie picked me up at the train station in Blairsville, and we made sure that this place looked good for our birthday girl! She even taught me how to make your favourite cake.”

“Meetings out of town, hum?!”

“I was meeting Aaron in Blairsville,” Stephanie said, proud of her joke. “Preparation of our little family reunion for your birthday, was the other meeting.”

After a nice meal and Abigail’s gift opening, the three of them made a short appearance at Grey House for the second part of the birthday party. They ended up just the three of them, playing cards, sitting on the floor around the coffee table in Abigail’s living room.

It was time for Abigail to accept that happiness and happy beginnings were possible in her life. She looked around the table, Stephanie and Aaron happily bickering. Yes, she was taking it, a smile on her lips and love in her heart.

It’s now time for us to let them enjoy the rest of their life and close the door of the house.

See you next time, Middleton…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for me to say good bye for this story but I'll make sure to come back rapidly with other stories.
> 
> Until next time, don't forget that you all have a beautiful soul and that no matter what my words will be here to ease your doubts.
> 
> Magically yours,  
> T. HW.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. See you soon for the next chapter. (Soon = two days xo)
> 
> Thanks for your time,  
> Don't forget to drop a little kudos or review or both…  
> Magically your,  
> T. HW.


End file.
